It's my fantasy
by SALLYSAYSRELAX
Summary: Henry and Elizabeth and their fantasies, around episode 2.11
1. Out of this world fantastic

The very intimate pictures of Stevie and Harrison threatened to be put online in this digital era was something that scared Henry to no end. His daughter clearly afraid of losing everything she had worked for so far, living a normal life, living a life in which she could be who she wanted to be and do what she wanted to do, living a life in the shadow of the spotlight her parents were in. Yet, it would all come to an abrupt end once the pictures of her and the president's son – what was she thinking, the president's son – naked for god's sake, in a hotel room, would be published all over the world. It didn't look good. Not in the slightest.

However, her mother was the Secretary of State. If anyone could do something about this threat, it was Elizabeth McCord. Although her mother had asked Stevie what exactly was on that phone, Stevie was able to leave out the gory details. Her mother, and her father who would be informed by his wife, did not need to know about her sexual activities, her sexual preferences. Oh my god. If the pictures got out, they would find out soon enough.

Miraculously, with her mother's CIA skills and diplomacy, they were able to trace the source that leaked some of the more decent footage. Stevie sat down to have a talk with that man and was able to have a civilized conversation with him. Thankfully, god knows what Henry must have done if he had been left alone in the room with the perv. Relief washed over Stevie and her parents when they were able to prevent the rest of the pictures from being uploaded on the World Wide Web.

Now that things were settled, Henry couldn't hide his excitement any longer. He was relieved and relaxed. Yet, being on his side of the bed while Elizabeth was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, he couldn't seem to focus on the words he was reading. He couldn't stop thinking about what his wife had told him when they were leaving the Oval Office earlier that day.

' _Is it wrong that I find it kind of hot?'_

Was it wrong? He didn't think so the moment she asked him. They had put their arms around each other's waist; he had turned slightly into Elizabeth, his hand underneath her jacket brushing the side of her stomach.

' _I'll show you later tonight how hot I think you are.'_

It had made her blush and smile and he thought he would be able to bring the subject back up with her later. But now, he was having second doubts. Would it be wrong for them to do that? Could they? What would the repercussions be if … ?

Henry was deep in thoughts and hadn't noticed Elizabeth approach him. She waved her hand in front of his face. 'Earth to Henry,' she said with a confused look on her face. Henry quickly turned his face towards her, not being able to hide the blush that was covering his cheeks rapidly. 'What were you thinking of,' Elizabeth asked him, before lifting up her nightgown a bit to put one knee on the side of the bed where he was sitting.

'Nothing'.

She smiled, 'Henry, come on.'

'No really, I was just … ' He didn't know what to say or what to do. He closed his book, put in on the nightstand and took her hand in his. 'Nothing, I'm just tired.' He hoped she wouldn't ask anything else about what he had been thinking about.

He reached for her, brushed her cheek and give her a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away and resting on his side. Taken aback, Elizabeth got up. While making her way to the bed she complained: 'And here I am thinking you were going to show me tonight how hot you think I am.' She looked to his frame in the bed. He sighed and turned around. He rested his head on his left palm when he looked at her, getting into bed and getting comfortable.

'I thought you thought it was hot too,' Elizabeth sighed.

'I think _you're_ hot,' Henry replied.

'Are you going to show me?' she asked.

'I'll show you.' He answered but she could see he was thinking about something else. He made his way closer to her body.

'Henry,' she stopped him, 'what is it that you're thinking about?'

Henry sighed and landed on his back. Hesitatingly, he started. 'Aren't you curious about us?'

Elizabeth didn't know what to answer to that. She looked away, her eyes trying to find the answer to the question she didn't understand.

Before she could say anything, Henry elaborated. 'I mean, we've been together for almost thirty years. We've made love an uncountable amount of times. And it's always been very good. Amazing. Out of this world fantastic.'

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, hearing Henry nervously talk about their relationship.

'And we've never got to see it.'

It all dawned on Elizabeth. 'Babe, are you suggesting what I think you are.'

Again, Henry turned to his side so he could look at her. His eyes searching for hers expectantly.

'I don't know if we should. I don't know if we even could. But I'm just curious about us.'

'You want to tape us having sex?' Elizabeth asked, obviously shocked now that she was fully understanding what Henry was aiming at.

Henry looked at her. He placed his hand on her right thigh. 'Baby, it's just something I'm wondering about. I'm not saying we should. I'm just saying I'm curious.' He moved his hand from her thigh to her hand that was resting in her lap. 'I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.'

'No, it's just. I'm a little taken aback.'

He pinched her thumb and index finger. 'I don't need it, you know, to keep things interesting. After all these years, I'm still not tired of the way we make love and I certainly don't think we should spice up our sex life. But wouldn't it be fun to watch our own little X-rated movie.'

'What if someone gets his hands on it? I mean, look at what almost happened to Stevie.'

'I know,' Henry assured her. 'But, we could be more careful, right? We can't use our phones of course, but we could use our old camera. No one ever uses it anymore.'

'My, you've really put some serious thought into this, haven't you?' Elizabeth smirked while saying it.

'Well, only if you're up for it.' Henry scooted closer to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders. Her head instinctively rested on his shoulder.

'Oh, I'm up for anything,' she said seductively.

'Really?' Henry asked, turning his face towards hers.

She nodded and bit her lower lip.

'You have no idea how much I love you.'

'Are you going to show it?' Her left hand linked with his one that was hanging casually off her shoulder.

It was his time to nod. He lowered his head, searched for her eyes and then mouth before colliding his lips into hers.

Their mouths were exploring one another. Undoing his arm from around his shoulder, he moved to sit in between her legs. He put his hands under her armpits and lifted her up a bit. Her head, her back and bottom resting against the headboard of their king-size bed.

He quickly peeled the robe she was wearing off her shoulders, his hands going for the hem of her silk dress. He pulled it over her head, leaving her completely naked against the frame of their bed.

He got up, undid his shirt and boxers and took his previous position again. His right hand going underneath her butt while his left hand went around her waist. He picked her up and pinned her against the headboard. Sitting on his knees in between her legs, he devoured her mouth. He grabbed the underside of her thighs and lifted both of her legs so they could lock around his lower back. Her body squirmed, not being able to move all too much, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders for leverage.

'Henry,' she moaned breathlessly, greedy for oxygen.

His lower body pressed against hers, he locked their lips again. His tongue penetrating her mouth demanding a duel.

'Uuuh,' was all she could muster when he entered her without any warning whatsoever.

He started to move inside of her frantically, gluing her to the headboard while he consumed her. 'God, Elizabeth,' he spoke with her being all tight around him while he was sitting on his knees driving her crazy with his movements.

'Almost there,' she heaved with her eyes closed and her head hidden in his neck. She drew her tongue over his shoulder before she bit him at that exact same spot when she came hard.

He kept pushing into her until he as well found his much needed release.

Her body still pressed against the headboard, she wasn't quite able to let go of him yet. Her body trembled while hugging him tightly, feeling him shrink inside of her. 'That was amazing,' she whispered in his ear before darting her tongue out and licking his earlobe. 'Out of this world fantastic.'

Henry grimaced before pulling out of her. Her body slumped but he made sure he kept holding her close against his body. He fell onto his back, taking her with him. He grabbed her neck and kissed her passionately.

'Next time, we'll tape it?' he asked wondering how she still felt about the idea.

'Do you think it will be as good then? I mean, knowing there's a camera taping us, I'm afraid it will make it less spontaneous. Less good. Less out of this world fantastic,' she said with doubt in her voice.

'You know what,' Henry suddenly had an epiphany. 'It's my idea. It's my fantasy. I'll set it up, I'll make sure you won't know when we are actually being filmed.'

Elizabeth snorted. 'You're crazy', she kissed him on the lips. 'But I love you and your crazy ideas'.


	2. Locked

They had an amazing night two weeks ago and a couple of more after that. Every time since she wondered whether or not Henry had captured their lovemaking on film. She figured he would tell her afterwards or at least show it to her, but he hadn't done that so far. And now, she wasn't sure if they were ever going to make love again.

 _'I'm just really tired, I'm gonna go to bed.'_

 _'I'm so sorry Henry….'_

 _'Aren't we all?'_

 _'When I think about how he must have died… '_

 _'Look, I love you but I can't talk about this right now.'_

 _'I'm afraid I might say something I can't take back.'_

 _'Henry, we need to talk.'_

 _'Do you wanna go to counselling? Start talking to lawyers?'_

 _'It's my fault. I'm angry at you.'_

How could things go so horribly wrong? Everything he had said kept replaying in her head. His words. He had never sounded like this before. Never had she felt so uncertain about how things were going to turn out. She was scared. It kept her awake for three nights in a row. She figured something had to be done.

When she got home from the state department, she found him sitting in between their two daughters on the couch. She kissed the heads of two of the most beautiful creatures he had made with her. She made a mental note to kiss Jason goodnight later. While Allison kept talking about her father and him scoring points at the winter fair at school, Elizabeth eyed him but he didn't want to hear any of it. He was being modest. Instead of telling him to be proud of himself, she decided it was best to ignore him and she lingered with her youngest daughter to play with her hair some more.

He got up. Turned to her. There was a softness she hadn't seen for days now.

He asked if she wanted to go for a walk. Of course she would. She'd walk him anywhere. She'd walk to the end of the earth with him if that got them to talk and make things right again.

 _'Uneventful.'_

 _'That's worth something.'_

 _'That's worth a lot.'_

 _'I quit my job today.'_

 _'I guess I just needed some time to process … well everything.'_

 _'If that's what you want. Good.'_

 _'Just to be 100 % clear, we do not need to be starting to lawyers.'_

 _'I'm not getting rid of you that easily.'_

 _'You're a good person, Elizabeth.'_

 _'We just keep trying our best.'_

Things were looking up. She linked her arm with his and drew him closer to her. It was a first step in the right direction. Walking home arms entwined, the silence that fell upon them made her feel comfortable and aching all at once. She knew there were still so many things left unsaid. But they were getting closer again and that's all she wanted. No need to start conversations she knew would end in heated discussions and dead silence afterwards.

Henry immediately went upstairs once they entered their townhouse again. He gave her a soft kiss on the side of her mouth. It was enough for now. It was a first step. Elizabeth wanted more, it had been a week since they'd kissed each other and it was too long. She needed more but she didn't want to push him. If he was ready, he'd let her know for sure.

Elizabeth read through some files in her home office before she decided to call it a night. When she looked at the clock, she figured Henry must have already fallen asleep. Like he had for the past week. His back turned away from her side of the bed. A space between them that seemed not traversable.

When she entered the bedroom, tears sprung to her eyes. She brought her hands to her mouth; it looked as if it became easier to breathe that way.

'What's all this?' she asked him once she had swallowed away the tears that would prevent her from pronouncing anything comprehendible.

'This is making it right.' He approached her from the windowsill where he'd been waiting for her after he had put what seemed like hundreds of candles across the room. It had taken him about half an hour to light them all, so he was grateful she had stayed downstairs for this long.

'I'm sorry for all the things I've said.' He sighed.

'I'm sorry for blaming you,' he kept going.

He looked down.

'Henry,' she whispered barely audible.

'I'm sorry for neglecting you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for allowing this distance between us. I'm sorry for not holding you in my arms the previous nights. I'm sorry for being so awfully stubborn. I'm s… '

'Henry,' she tried to interrupt. Figuring he hadn't heard her the first time she tried.

'…orry for making you feel anything but loved. I'm sorry for making you feel all alone. I'm sorry for …'

'Henry!' she tried again. This time a bit louder.

'… not making things right from the very beginning. I'm sorry for making you feel anything less …'

She walked over to him, careful not to burn her feet or set her pants on fire with all the candles that were burning on the floor. She put her arms around his neck, crushed her body against his and hugged him tighter than she had ever done in their three decades of loving each other.

'… but loved.'

He put his hand around her neck, burying her face even deeper in his shoulder. He felt his shirt getting wet.

'I'm so sorry,' he whispered near her ear. No one could hear his apology but her.

He pulled away to look at her. He used both his thumbs to brush away the tears that had started to fall uninterruptedly from her beautiful eyes.

'Please forgive me, Elizabeth.'

She couldn't do anything but nod. He lifted her face with his hands around her neck. He drowned in the pools of blue and was drawn to her wanting lips.

They locked. In every way. Their eyes locked first. She then took his hands from her neck, locked their fingers together and brought them in between them, resting near both of their hearts. Their lips followed. His mouth captured her upper lip, nibbling and sucking it for the longest time. Not wanting to let her go. Their middles locked like magnets. Their body heat exceeded the heat of the candles burning below them. Their chests drew to one another as soon as their hands dropped to their sides and started roaming each other's body. Locking in all the right places.

Bringing his hands to her butt, he picked her up in one swift motion and she immediately brought her legs around his waist. Locking.

His hands found her butt cheeks blindly and he squeezed them before sliding his hands upwards along her sides, his fingers tickling her spine until he reached her neck. He held her close to him while invading her mouth and sliding his tongue along hers as they kissed passionately for eternity.

She sighed in his mouth before pulling away to take a deep breath. 'Baby,' she whispered as she brought her hands around his neck. 'Make love to me,' was the simple order she gave him before diving her tongue into his mouth again.

He carried her the three steps to the windowsill and put her down on it. He started to unbutton her black blouse lazily. Making sure to send electric jolts through her body as he brushed her cheeks, her breasts, her stomach and her love handles. Once he got it off of her, he placed it next to her, not wanting to throw it across the room and start a fire. He started to unzip her pants next. She pushed herself up on her arms so he could slide it down her legs. Placing the garment with her black shirt.

His hands slid up her entire body, starting with her ankles, across her calves, round her knees, along her thighs, following to squeeze her sides, rubbing her stomach until his hands landed on her breasts. The way her breasts fit into his hands was something that made him absolutely sure they were made for each other. He brought his hot palms across her back in search for her clasp. She looked up at him and smiled. She brought her hands to his and then guided them to the front again.

'It opens in the front,' she hissed, arousal obviously present in her voice.

He raised a brow and noticed her words and the way she spoke stimulated his ever-growing penis. He bucked into her when he finally found the clasp and her breasts fell free. He removed her bra slowly, mesmerized by her breasts. He bent down and bit the underside of her right boob before sliding his tongue upward and around her nipple. Planting kisses along her chest and collarbone, he did the same with her left breasts but not before pressing a kiss to her heart.

Her hands got stranded in his hair as he was paying attention to her breasts. Her breathing became shallow, knowing it was time to get rid of his clothes. She pulled down his boxers as far as she could, using her legs to slide them farther down so he could step out of them. His erection free and brushing against her leg, she touched him and squeezed his balls before tugging at the hem of his shirt, urging him to allow her to take it off.

Her panties were the only piece of garment that had not been shed. He pushed it aside to test if she was ready for him. She shivered as she ran his knuckles along her wetness. Her head fell back so she didn't see it coming. He scooped her up from the windowsill, her legs around his waist again, and carried her with him towards their bed.

He sat down on her side of the bed with her on his lap. She couldn't help but slowly ride against him, arousing him to no end. He settled on her side, their bodies languidly resting onto each other. His hands slid underneath her panties and pushed them down as far as he could. He turned her on his side and grabbed her panties to tear them all the way down her legs and off her feet. She squirmed. She was so sensitive. Every touch of his made her shiver. He grabbed her right calf and brought it around his waist. Lying on their sides, he on her side of the bed, she on his side, they finally overcame the distance that had been present between them for far too long.

He pulled her towards him and was able to penetrate her in one fluent motion. She gasped, never leaving his eyes, as they melted into one another. Her hand went around the back his neck as he started a slow but steady rhythm. The sweat on their foreheads mingled as they touched, casually kissing each other whenever they felt the need. Henry brought his left hand to her butt, caressing when he pushed into her, squeezing it when he pulled out of his wife.

Elizabeth's mouth was forming an O which meant she was nearing her climax. His hand left her butt cheeks in search of her clit. He didn't need long to find it. He had memorized her body within their first month of dating when they had explored every inch of each other's bodies almost every night after their first lovemaking session.

She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing heavily as he put just the right amount of pressure to her most sensitive area. 'Henry,'… 'I'… 'can't' … .

'Let go, babe.' He managed to hush as his tongue slid inside her mouth.

'Come with me,' was the last command she made. Her fingers grazed the underside of his balls and that was it. He bucked into her and spilled everything he had to offer inside of her. She gladly accepted it and squeezed him until he had given her all of him.

They remained lying on their sides for minutes, entwined and locked in every single way. Not feeling the need to pull out of her. Not feeling the need to move. Their hands and fingers were still in the same area touching each other where they were most sensitive. She kissed him softly and moved closer to him so he could wrap himself around her. Just the way she liked him to. Locking her into his arms and legs, enveloping her as if she could never escape from him.


	3. Winning mood

She had to leave for Myanmar that morning. The kids were not impressed anymore with her leaving the country, ready to change the world. Henry was used to it by now as well but he never wanted to let her go. He was hoping for a proper goodbye until one of their neighbours stopped by to drop a little bomb. She was frantic. How could people not like the Merry McCords?

Leaving their time to say goodbye limited, it was a quick hug and a peck on the lips before she closed the door behind her. He had hoped for something more, a proper goodbye but there was no time left. He would make sure she felt loved and treasured as soon as she entered their home again.

'Anybody home?' Putting the finishing touches to his writing, he replied: 'Just me.' Hearing her say that that would do, he put his pen down and went to her. He grabbed her but got an 'auwch' from her saying she was all tired. He made a mental note to himself to be gentle with her later when they were in their bedroom. He let her talk about her adventures in Myanmar; so she could get it all out of her system. It had become part of their foreplay, talking about what they had been through and digesting the consequences of wanting to affect change in the world.

Henry sat next to her on the armchair and admitted he had been unable to pull things off with the neighbours. As Henry put his hand on her thigh, Elizabeth tried to sooth him. She wouldn't mind sucking up to Matt and her agents so they would turn off the vehicles. After getting Conrad involved and succeeding in their mission, it was their pair work that made the dream work.

'I like the middle way,' Elizabeth sighed.

Henry assured her that that was winning.

'Well, I like that too,' she turned to her husband, put her left hand on his chest and kissed him. 'Hmm,' his lips were heavenly. She smiled broadly before Henry locked lips with her again. They quickly headed back inside, ready for their night to start.

As soon as their front door fell into its lock, Henry grabbed Elizabeth's hand and spun her around. He pulled her closer to him while he rested against the glass door. 'I was thinking,' he kissed her briefly before continuing, 'now that we've won,'… He pressed his lips to her nose and then her forehead. Elizabeth leaned into him and couldn't help but smile. 'Someone's in a winning mood,' she stated while she pushed off his coat and then took one step back to remove hers. She took both of his hands and led them towards the stairs. 'Weren't you all tired?' Henry asked her as they ascended the stairs.

'I was. I am.' She turned around to face him. As she stood one step higher than him, she put both of her hands on his shoulder and kissed a trail from his mouth to his ear until she whispered softly: 'But I'm never too tired to win one more round.' They locked eyes; she gave him the brightest smile. She kicked off heer high heels and turned around to run up the remaining steps of the stairs. Henry watched her. 'One more round, yeah right,' he shouted. To himself he whispered: 'Make that at least three.'

Elizabeth entered their bedroom a little out of breath; she scanned the room first before she turned around, waiting for her husband to appear in the doorway. As he finally saw her standing in the middle of their bedroom, she eyed him while she opened the zipper of her pants and let the piece of garment fall to the floor: 'Finally, old man, I thought you were going to keep me waiting forever.'

'The key isn't in the winning, it's in the doing,' Henry told her. Simple as that. 'Aaah, now the quotes are back,' she teased him. She needed a Buddhist quote for her work in Myanmar but Henry was unable to provide her with one when they were on the phone. He walked up to her. 'The more difficult it is, the greater the happiness in winning.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Shut up' before pulling him closer by his collar. She turned them around and pushed him onto the chaise longue that was in their bedroom. She climbed on top of him and straddled him. Leaning down, she brought her face closer to his, stuck out her tongue to lick his lips. Her hands went south towards his jeans. She opened the buttons and put her hand in his boxers. She pumped him and stroked him, whispering in his ear: 'She who dares, wins.' With that she guided him to her entrance. She moved her lacy underwear aside and sank down onto him.

The sensation of feeling him inside her, stretching her never got old. She closed her eyes and started a slow rhythm. She put her hands underneath his shirt for leverage. Henry's hands went to her butt to keep her steady rhythm going. He rose every time she moved forward to bury himself deeper inside of her. Elizabeth's head fell backwards as her mouth was slightly opened. She increased her pace, wanting to find out if Henry was truly up for this battle. Nearing her climax, her hands pressed harder into Henry's abs. He felt her walls closing around him and he put his thumb against her clit. Her head snapped forward at the sensation and she came hard. She let her body drop against Henry's, breathing heavily, trying to regain her strength.

Henry who hadn't climaxed yet, pushed his jeans further down and put his feet together and pushed hard into Elizabeth. It earned him a shocked growl from his wife who had not yet recovered from her orgasm. Henry pulled almost all the way out of her before plunging back in hard and with vigour. Her body lunged forward everytime he thrust into her. He put his hand on her love handles while he kept pulling out and pushing in, wanting his own release. As he gradually sped up his pace, he felt himself getting close. He looked up at his wife, her eyes shut tightly biting her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming. This picture of her made him lose all control and he released all he had into her. He pushed her hips down hard as he shuddered the final part of his climax into her. He raised his head, licking a trail from the middle of her two collarbones towards her chin. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

'It's too hot,' Henry complained. His jeans collected around his knees, his shirt stuck to his chest. As they both lay there all spent, Henry stroked her back. Her shirt was damp with sweat as well. She sat up and got off of him but not before giving him one more lingering kiss. Henry sat up too and watched as she pulled off her blouse. She dropped it to the floor and glanced over her shoulder to find Henry staring at her. She smiled and brought her hands towards her back, unclasping and removing her bra tossing it with her blouse. 'So,' she spoke as she bent over, removing her tights as well standing butt naked in front of her husband, 'are you going to get rid of your clothes as well or…?' She turned around, standing completely naked in front of him, staring down at where he was still sitting, silently asking him why he didn't undress. It was he who said it was too hot anyways.

Henry got up, stepped out of his boxers and trousers and pulled his shirts off over his head. 'Better?' he asked.

'Talent wins games…,' she said as he came closer to her.

'But teamwork wins championships,' she spoke the final words of the quote as Henry drew his fingers across her abdomen. It was all he did. He looked at her and went towards the bed, sitting on it with his legs crossed. Elizabeth followed his every move. God, he had the best tushy. Now it was Henry's turn to wait for her. He held out his hand, asking her to come to bed as well.

Elizabeth slowly made her way towards their bed and crawled on it. 'What do you want to do?' she asked.

'Play the championship,' he answered with the goofiest smile on his face. 'Come sit with me.' Elizabeth complied and snuck closer to her husband. Sitting on her knees on the bed next to him, he grabbed her thigh and brought her right leg to the other side of his body. 'Sit on me'. Elizabeth's breasts were millimetres from Henry's face. He inhaled her scent and nuzzled himself in her bosom. 'Wrap your legs around my back.' She loved when he instructed her. She was a good student and of course did as she was told. They were now face to face, Elizabeth's arms were tightly around Henry's neck while his were roaming her entire back. He grabbed the back of her neck and looked her deep in the eyes when he wormed his way into her. Elizabeth's mouth fell open immediately. 'Henry,' she whispered.

'What?' he asked as he pressed their mouths together while he started to create friction between them.

With shallow breath she pulled back from his lips. She looked around the room.

He stopped his movements. 'What is it?'

'Have you taped us yet?' she lowered her eyes towards his mouth to see what his reply would be.

He went back in to kiss her hungrily. As he had to release her lips for an intake of breath, Elizabeth grabbed his face with both her hands demanding an answer.

'Henry?'

He started moving her again, back and forward sliding along his hardness.

He increased their speed and force.

Elizabeth began gasping, desperate for air as he brought them to the grand finale of their lovemaking.

Their lips still fighting, their tongues once in a while lapping up saliva from the other to keep hydrated. They came together. Hard. Wet. Spent.

As he leaned his forehead against hers, he asked her in a shaky voice: 'When do you want to watch our very own home movie?'


	4. Utter love

The last couple of days had been tough, to say the least. No one in the McCord household had expected the news that shook them all so hard on that cold winter day. Patrick McCord had died in his sleep, peacefully, just like he himself had wanted it.

Henry and Elizabeth took their kin all the way to Pittsburgh to pay their grandfather a final goodbye. Little did they know that things could get so heated in times of sadness. Maureen, who else, had put everyone, especially Henry, on edge. Her words cut through his heart like a knife. She blamed Henry for not being there, for not reaching out when his father needed him the most, for always choosing her side, Elizabeth's side.

As he and Elizabeth went for a walk, he finally managed to tell her why Maureen felt this way and why his father might have done what he did. And it had been a relief to tell his wife everything that was on his mind. Again, she was his touchstone, his confidante, his soul mate, his everything. And he would always choose her, no matter what.

They had left Pittsburgh on a good note. Hugs were shared and arrangements were made to spend Easter together as one big happy family. He looked forward to it, but he looked forward to going home as well. He looked forward to spending time with Ali, Stevie and Jason. Jason. It would be different with him. He would make sure their father-son relationship ended like it should end. That was a promise Henry had made to himself that day. And Elizabeth. His Elizabeth. How he longed to sleep in their bed again; to be comfortable in her arms again.

As they walked into their townhouse in DC; the kids asked if they could order some Chinese food. It would be a nice change from all the casseroles they had eaten in Pittsburgh. Henry and Elizabeth agreed and let the kids make the order. Henry took everyone's bags upstairs. While Elizabeth started unpacking theirs, Henry made sure the kids' bags were all in their respective rooms. He went back to find Elizabeth who was putting the unworn clothes back in their dresser and the dirty ones in the hamper. He hugged her from behind and took in her scent for quite some time. He swayed her while holding her, whispering in her ear a heartfelt 'thank you' for holding up with his family. And for always being there for him. Unconditionally. She turned around in his arms and put her hands on his broad shoulders. She brought her lips closer to his and locked her lips with his in a lingering kiss. He sighed leaning into the kiss. Elizabeth's hands left his shoulders and she grabbed both of his hands with hers. 'Come on, let's go downstairs and get dinner,' she said. Letting go of one hand, but holding on to his other one with both of hers, they left their room and headed back downstairs.

Downstairs, the kids were on the couch browsing through some old family books that had hundreds of pictures of them when they were little, of their parents when they were young and obviously head over heels in love, of their grandparents who seemed happy and complete when they had all of their children and grandchildren present at their house. Elizabeth and Henry stood hand in hand behind their kids. 'Who wants to watch some family footage?' Elizabeth asked. Henry eyed her suspiciously. Elizabeth noticed and immediately added: 'We still have some VCR tapes of our wedding, of your grandparents' 40th wedding anniversary.' The kids were all eager to watch those fragments again. 'I'll set it up,' Henry said just as the doorbell rang. He grabbed Elizabeth who turned to open the door. 'Thought you wanted to show the kids our M-rated movie.' She swatted his hand away and released a snort while she continued towards the door. She turned around to him once more and was surprised when Henry did the same thing and gave her a seductive wink. Elizabeth felt the flutter in her stomach but managed to pay the deliveryman while Stevie accepted the three bags filled with greasy noodles and spring rolls. 'I'll set the table,' Allison offered but Elizabeth turned down her offer. 'Today, we can eat it in front of the television,' she said.

Elizabeth and her kids went into the living room to find Henry sitting in the middle of the couch watching himself, his brother Shane and his father Patrick waiting for Elizabeth to walk down the aisle. Patrick's hand was on the groom's shoulder, Henry noticed just now. His father never seemed too fond of Elizabeth but this gesture showed Henry he was giving his son his blessing to marry the girl of his dreams. He swallowed as he watched the scene unfold again before his eyes.

Elizabeth sat next to Henry while handing him a box of his favourite Kung Pow Chicken and a pair of chopsticks. She made sure the kids, who were sitting on the carpet floor got whatever they wanted, and then helped herself with some Pecan Chicken. She settled next to Henry, her feet tugged underneath Henry's leg.

'Mom, you looked gorgeous,' Alison stated as they finally got a shot of Elizabeth who started walking down the aisle. Elizabeth blushed and looked away from the screen into her box to pick some piece of broccoli out of it. Henry looked at her and when she finally dared to look up again; he simply said: 'You do.' It made her blush even more but she didn't look away this time. She kept staring into his sad brown eyes. And she could see the sadness making room for utter love again.

They watched the entire movie; all had tears in their eyes but a wide smile on their faces. The final scene was when Henry and Elizabeth were slow dancing to one of their favourite songs when suddenly Henry picked her up in his strong arms, whisking her away from their own party ignoring their guests. All his attention on her as he took her away to consume her as Mrs McCord. Now, back in their living room, Henry stood up and put his empty box on the small coffee table. He did the same with her carton and chopsticks and picked her up in his arms again, like he did almost 30 years ago. He ignored their kids, just like he had ignored the people present at their wedding.

'Of course, we'll clean all of this up,' Jason yelled sarcastically after them when they were halfway up the stairs. Elizabeth had her arms wrapped around Henry's neck and she couldn't wait to be with him. Alone.

* * *

 ** _I thought I'd tease you guys with a whole different kind of home movie. But we're getting there! Soon! I promise!_**


	5. Us

_Sorry it took me this long. Forgive me. I come bearing gifts. This is PURE SMUT!_

Once Henry had managed to take all the steps of their stairwell with his wife in his arms, he put her down and pressed her against the wall. He locked her in-between his two outstretched arms. The palms of his hands rested next to both sides of her head. He looked her over, entirely, and he landed his eyes on hers. She lifted her chin so she could take him in completely. He kept looking at her, admiring her for all she was. All he ever needed her to be. She put her hands on his waist and pulled his groin closer. The lower parts of their body were glued together. Still, Henry made no gesture. He stood there. Elizabeth used her shoulders to push herself off the wall; not closing her eyes, refusing to leave Henry's intent gaze; she quietly pressed her mouth against his soft lips. Neither was willing to look away as their mouths were pressed together. Elizabeth pulled away just a notch. Henry still hadn't blinked or looked away. He was going to devour her. And it was turning her on to an unbelievable extent. A whisper, barely audible, 'Henry', before she locked lips with him again. This time, she was fierce. She ran her tongue between his upper and lower lip and forced his mouth to open. When Henry obliged, she threw her arms around his neck as her left leg locked around his right one. She finally closed her eyes, losing the game he was obviously playing. But she didn't care. She was losing herself in him, to him. And she couldn't care less. She wanted him and she would get whatever she wanted.

When she pulled away for oxygen, she hastily asked him if he wanted to move this to the bedroom. He nodded and she took his hands in hers and led the way. When they were both inside their sacred bedroom, she turned around to close the door and lock it. Henry remained where he was and kept his eyes on her the entire time. When she turned to face him again, she couldn't help but smile a little. 'Henry, relax.' His fists were balled and she could see he was tense. She walked the couple of steps to where he was standing and put her hands on his fists on either side of his body. She was able to entwine her fingers with his and she could feel him relax just a bit.

'Henry, it's okay. We've just buried your father. It's okay to feel the things you're feeling. You don't have to hide them from me.' She hugged him and took his earlobe between her teeth. Nibbling softly. 'Tell me what you want,' she offered and kissed him after she had spoken the words. 'Tell me what you need.' Another kiss. 'Tell me how I can make you feel good.' She pecked the corner of his mouth. 'Tell me,' she pulled his shirt out of his trousers and slowly, she began to unbutton it. She pressed a kiss to his heart and was about to slip the shirt off of his broad shoulders when he caught her hands and stopped her. He sighed.

'Sit down!' he hissed. He led her to the chaise longue and lowered her down onto it. 'I want to show you something.' As she sat down, he went to their bed and took his laptop. He came back to her and gave her the laptop. She took it from him with a confused look on her face. She eyed him as he settled himself behind her on the chaise longue. Het got comfortable and then pulled her closer to him by her hips. 'Open it,' he said and Elizabeth did as she was told. She put her feet up on the chaise longue and rested the laptop in her lap. She leaned into Henry, all warm against his already bare chest, and she opened the laptop. The desktop picture showed their bedroom with all the candles lit. She swallowed. Henry took over from her and opened the document folder. He clicked on a file titled _**US – part I**_ and he entered a password in order to be able to open it. He softly pressed a kiss to her ear and put his arms around her waist as the fragment started. The screen was black but she could definitely hear noises. Their noises, the sounds they made when they kissed.

'Henry,' she whispered.

'Sssstttt, just watch,' he said.

The dark screen faded and slowly she could distinguish Henry and herself standing in the middle of their bedroom. He brought his hands and looked deep into her eyes before he pressed his wanting lips against hers. It had been more than a week at the time that they had made love. It had been a rough patch but they got through it and here they were; watching their very own lovemaking unfold before their eyes.

On the screen their hands entered the game and they started touching each other all over. They seemed like two magnets being pulled together. Elizabeth could see how Henry's hands moved to her butt and she felt tingles all over her body watching the both of them on the screen of their laptop. She let out a sigh, just like she did in their movie and Henry smiled as he heard it. She turned around to him and smiled. He closed his eyes for only a moment urging her to turn her attention back to the screen. When she turned around she could see how she was off the floor, her legs were wrapped around Henry's waist and he was holding her so closely while kissing her, a lump appeared in her throat.

'Make love to me,' Elizabeth heard her own voice and saw how her husband carried her to the windowsill where he placed her down carefully. She watched how Henry undressed her, admiring her more with every piece of clothing he took off of her. She giggled again now, when watching how he was trying to open her bra. 'Hey, how could I know it opened in the front?' he asked her as he squeezed her a little tighter against him. She saw how Henry kissed her heart they way she had done a couple of minutes ago; when she thought they would make love. Now, here she is, looking at how she and Henry got through their difficult time a couple of weeks ago.

She was pushing Henry's boxers down with the heels of her feet. As she watched how she stimulated Henry's erection and squeezed his balls, she had to swallow. Watching them in their foreplay was extremely arousing. As Henry lifted her up from the windowsill to carry her to the bed, Elizabeth placed the palms of her hands on Henry's knees that were resting beside her on the chaise. She saw how she was sitting on Henry's lap, moving her hips in a desperate attempt to create friction. She watched how they settled on the mattress and how Henry pulled her calf over his waist as he entered her slowly.

Henry's hands were now resting on his wife's thighs, caressing her and she gripped his knees just a little tighter as their real lovemaking began in front of their eyes. They watched how the tension built up between them, they watched how their rhythm increased, they listened to their moans of pleasure, they moved their heads almost imitating the way their heads were moving on the screen.

'Let go, babe,' Henry told her back then. 'Come with me,' Elizabeth replied.

The screen again faded to black and the fragment ended. Elizabeth sighed and closed the laptop. She lifted her upper body from Henry's to put the laptop on the floor. She turned around to him and sat on her knees in between his legs. Henry had remained in place. 'So, what did you think?' he asked her nervously. 'Thank you,' was what she whispered before she put her palms on his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. As she was about to withdraw from his lips, he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. Not ready to let her go just yet. The kiss quickly became heated and Elizabeth led her hands slide from his shoulders over his chest, along his sides to his thighs to finally rest on his knees.

'We look hot, don't we?' she asked him before delving her tongue into his mouth again.

'We definitely do,' he managed to say through the kisses they were sharing. 'There's more you know, this was only part I.'

Elizabeth rested her forehead against his and put her hands along his neck. 'I know,' she said before placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. 'But this will do for now, I'm soaking wet already and you're gonna have to do something about that.'

'Oh really?' he asked devilishly.

'Really,' was the short answer she gave him. She got off the chaise long and took off her sweater. Her pants were next, leaving her in just her underwear. Henry admirer her as she stripped in front of him. Totally mesmerized by her beauty, he didn't notice she had settled back in between his lips, opening the buttons on his pants . She pulled his pants and boxers off in one fluent movement. He was as ready as she was, she could tell.

'Scoot closer,' she ordered him and Henry obliged willingly. She lowered herself onto him and felt how he filled her completely. She locked her legs behind his back as she sat on his lap. Both of them started moving slowly. It gave Elizabeth the time to take off her husband's already unbuttoned shirt. Once Henry was rid of his final piece of garment, they reached for each other. Hugging upper bodies as their lower bodies moved together, building up towards a climax that was long in the making. Henry was holding Elizabeth so tightly, she could barely move anymore. He was making harder and bolder movements and he was again working wonders with her. 'Henry,' she whispered. Her forehead that was touching his all the time left his and she buried her head in his shoulder. One of Henry's arms her back, allowing her some more room as it went up to her neck and finally into her hair. He cradled her skull. 'I love you,' he whispered in her ear. She could move a bit faster now and they were both so very close. She bit his shoulder before moaning she needed just a little longer. Henry's other arm snaked to the front of her body and started rubbing her clit. Her head snapped back and her pupils were dilated as she came so hard. Clenching her walls around him, she came so hard. Both their mouths were opened as they struggled for oxygen. 'I love you,' they said simultaneously. It made them smile. They hugged each other and remained in their position a little while longer.

'Thanks for making my fantasy come true,' Henry honestly said.

She smiled at him. 'Anything for you.' And she went back to hugging him close.

 _I don't know if I should continue with this. Sometimes I think this story is okay the way it is now. Although I keep playing with ideas for the other fragments Henry might have taped. However, I might use that in other fan fiction ideas I have. I'm also playing with the idea of fulfilling elizabeth's fantasy. What do you guys think?_


End file.
